The Untitled Series: Five
by Queaky
Summary: A bit of a ramble  AU  from the mind of Zelda in regards to Link. :  As usual, Zelda/Link ENJOY! Rated T to be safe though I'm not sure it needs it. Thoughts?


:D Wow, I think I might be on a roll with posting things... this is #5 in this series and I can guarentee there will be at least three more to come if I can get to them and get them okay enough to post. :) Keep a look out!

In other news, you guys' xmas gift is up to 14 chapters. :) I hope all of you will get a sense of the "epic" feeling I was going for... this is how I've always envisioned OoT being. :)

Please read, review, relax, and enjoy Turkey Day next week if I don't post before then.

Much love,

Queaky

PS I gotta poll on my account so if you wanna please answer... it in regards to me creating a fictionpress account so all of you amazing people can rea some of my orignal work which is mainly Horror seeing as I save my sappy stuff for LOZ.

Nintendo owns

* * *

><p>I met Link at a party my Freshman year of College. I tend to blend in well with the wallpaper no matter the situation so I was playing my usual game of "pick the hottest guy you see and stare at him all night and maybe he'll notice you" which is really fun to play because the subject just feels "Creeper" vibes the whole time but doesn't know its you.<p>

I know, I know, it really _is _pathetic but what's a girl to do? ...Talk to him? Yeah, _oo-_kay.

_Anyways_, getting back on topic.

Me equals wallflower, hot guys equal prey and to sum it up: Long night of staring longingly usually ends up with me tipsy and trying not to break an ankle in the heels that nobody noticed.

Fun, right? I'm an animal, what can I say.

So, I was leaned against the wall in a black shorts, a tie in the back purple shirt which made me feel hot but slutty, black stiletto heels, and my hair up in a pony tail just because I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard... HA, fail.

My friends, Malon and Ruto, were dancing it up with two hot numbers that were a bit too Jock for my taste while I was muscling my way through a badly made Strawberry Margarita. I was just about to go complain to the bartender (not) when Link walked in.

He had ear length blonde hair, sculpted nicely from what I could tell through his Dream Theater T-shirt, jeans that fit him rather well (wink wink), black combat boots which marked him as a bad ass in my book, and he even had two small studs in his ears. Link had a rugged, Rock Star, appeal and, on a scale of 1 (ugly) to 10 (*choir*), he was a solid 8.

Then he smiled at somebody and it was like half of the brightness of the room was sucked into his smile...

I had found my prey for the night.

Hylians; as my friends, me, and Link were; had intermingled with Humans hundreds of years ago so some of us had pointed ears others just had the elven look to us without the ears. Link had the ears and the look to an extent... some boys look girly when they have the Elf attributes so it was really kinda hot to see a, um, _man_. (Side note: I have both. Yay?)

Well, my Hylian target walked through the crowd for half an hour and seemed to be friends with just about everyone, well, except Mido but Mido hates everyone except Saria who hates Mido because...he hates everyone. Tell me there's no sexual tension there, mwhaha!

Where was I?

Oh, yeah, well I watched him for his half hour journey through the crowd and then he just turned and stared at me. It was completely and utterly horrifying because he wasn't looking past me or anything! He was peering right at _me_.

I remember that my Margarita suddenly became very interesting because I downed half the thing while he was walking, confidently, over to where I was. I was glad to have the alcohol and even gladder when the music got really loud... that way I could cover up my inevitable babbling.

Link stopped right before me with a smirk on that Rock Star face of his. "Hi," He grinned, humorously. "Name's Link. I'm the object of your fascination and I'd love for you to be mine." Exact words, no joke... it was just as corny as it was smooth and he knew it because right after he said it, he chuckled. "What's yours?"

I probably had the stupidest look on my face but it was a miracle I even got my name out. "Zelda."

He smiled and soon it was very hard to concentrate on what the rest of the party-goers were doing. "That's really pretty."

"Thanks." I blow at small talk, FYI.

"So, Zelda," The DJ cranked the volume up to some person's request and it earned a viscious glare from my new aquaintance. He hitched a thumb to the door. "Wanna go talk outside?"

Simple request, right? Not to me. I started to have a mental freak out... guys don't talk t- Scratch that. _Hot_ guys don't talk to me. Thankfully, I managed some form of an answer. "Uh...sure, yeah, um, okay."

He snatched my hand with a wink and pulled me through the crowd as Malon threw me a thumbs up while some guy was probably giving her a hicky. Silence hit us once the metal double doors shut and brought with it a new fear.

I had to _talk_. I turned my gaze back to the man to my right and bit my lip... after what felt like an eternity, I spoke. "So, Link... do you...go here?" I hoped he didn't think I had some sort of speech impediment.

"Yes and no." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced at what I wore. "Are you cold?"

Hell yeah I was. "No."

Link chuckled, threw an arm around my shoulders, and led me down the path that went to the parking lot. "I got a jacket you can borrow." It took us a minute or two to reach his motorcycle. That's right, _m-o-t-o-r-c-y-l-e_. He was quickly climbing my list of who I would like to lose my virginity to (remember, I'm a wallflower... or better yet, I'm a Nun. Give Nun, get Nun). He unrolled a leather jacket from a side satchel and slipped it over my shoulders. "Better?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah... thanks."

"No problem." We began to walk the path around the building. "S_oo_, why were you staring at me?" His question caught me off guard and I felt blood rush to my face.

"I...um..." I am a no nonsense kind of person when I am in my element. I make things happen and I don't give a fuck who is in my way... it was just at this moment that In-Control Zelda kicked in. "You want a lie or the truth?"

I could tell Link liked that answer. "Which is more interesting?"

"Well, both make me sound like Psycho-Bitch." Zelda laughed. "Why did you decide to come talk to me?"

He smirked. "Besides you stalking me?" He chuckled. "Do you want a lie or the truth?" There was no doubt in his voice that he was flirting with me. The only problem was I had a hard time coping with the thought.

So, I just smiled. "Insert witty remark."

Link laughed. "Clever."

"Was that sarcasm, Mr. Link?"

He winked. "No. Never to you Ms. Zelda."

You can bet I was flying like a kite... and praying that a storm didn't come my way. We rounded a corner and found a bench. I realize now how very stupid it was of me to run off with some guy who I didn't know at the time to a secluded place on campus... lucky me it was Link. "Why _did_ you wanna talk?"

"Could it be that you were the prettiest wallflower that I've ever seen and I just had to pluck you up before someone else did?" Smooth, right? He even threw his arm around my shoulder while he said it.

Needless to say my face became a blushing mad house. "Nice one."

"Proud to say I thought of it all by myself." Link grinned. He smelled nice like Dragon's Blood incense. His watch went off and he glanced at it, nonchalantly, with a frustrated sigh. "Damn."

I felt deflated. "Gotta go?"

He nodded and replied, breathily. "Yeah..." We stood and I began to slip his jacket off when he pulled it back across my chest. "Keep it."

I was shocked. "What?"

"Keep it." Link repeated, gently, brushing hair from out of my face. "It'll give me a reason to find you, again... You know, besides taking you out on a date next friday."

Oh yeah, he was the King of Smooth. Me likey. "Oh, yeah!" I smirked, attempting to soak up the coolness he oozed. "_That_ date. Completely forgot... you said it was...?"

"Seven o Clock for dinner and then the rest of the night will be spent riding." He smirked. "Horses, of course."

I didn't care if he was aiming to get in my pants, in fact, I probably would have let him if he had kissed me that night... instead, I settled for his jacket, his cell number, and a date the following week which was sure to be interesting in the least.

Go, Wallflowers, go!

I guess, the rest is History... he swept me off my feet in a style all his own, forced me into marriage by dragging me down an aisle to the priest, ravaged me... 'nuff said, and has since been the foundation that is my life but I'll have to elaborate on all that later because at the moment I smell smoke which means Link has probably forgotten about the pizza he put in th-

"ZELDA!"

Gods bless the fire extinguisher.


End file.
